


School of Hard Fucks

by regisScorpio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Anal, Body Worship, Bondage, Breast Torture, Breast Worship, Breast clips, Double Penetration, Drama Teacher Disciple, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Hotdogging, Insence, Librarian Dolorosa, Light Bondage, Massage, Multi, NSFW, NSFW AU, NSFW Homestuck, NSFWstuck, Nipple Teasing, Nurse Redglare, Oral, Principle Condesce, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rough anal, Schoolgirl Aradia, Schoolgirl Damara, Schoolgirl Feferi, Schoolgirl Jane, Schoolgirl Meenah, Schoolgirl Nepeta, Schoolgirl Terezi, Schoolgirl Vriska, Schoolgirls, Scissoring, Secretary Summoner, Sex Toys, Spanking, Student Body President Aranea, Student Dave, Student Eridan, Teacher Handmaid, Throat Fucking, Tit job, Tummy rubs, Vibrator, foot worship, roleplay sex, rough oral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regisScorpio/pseuds/regisScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Homestuck AU set at a school where sexual things are rather normal. Each chapter is a different story, not directly one after the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feferi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long time of class disruptions, HIstory Teacher Dualscar finally has Feferi take some remedial classes. Though they have nothing to do with history.

As soon as the class bell rang, Feferi started to stuff her books into her bag. Not only was history class over, but school was out for the day. She was ready to get out of here, go home, and relax for the evening. Kick off her shoes, get out of this school uniform, and lay out on the couch. However, her thoughts on these plans started to fade as the history teacher, Mr. Dualscar, called her up to his desk.

"Feferi," he began, pressing his grey hands together, his eyes closed slightly. "I know that you are excited to leave for the day, but this period was the last straw. All semester you have been causing a disturbance in my classroom. You talk out of turn and fall asleep in almost every class. I believe you need to stay behind this afternoon for remedial classes."

Feferi cringed at this. Yup. There went her evening plans. Still, she probably needed the remedial classes, considering that she HAD slept through almost all of his lectures.

She sighed and nodded. "Yes Mr. Dualscar. I'll run my books and bag to my locker and then be right back." The violet blood nodded, looking back down at the papers on his desk.

It didn't take long for her to reach her locker, soon unlocking it and stuffing her backpack and history book inside of it. No one else was around, obviously having left for the day, so the hallways were empty on her way back to the classroom.

"Close the door, would you?" Dualscar directed as she walked in, his eyes still on the paperwork on his desk. As the fuchsia blooded student did so, she watched her teacher expectantly. When he hadn't said anything, she started to walk over, and then waited in front of his desk as he finally started to put the papers in one of the drawers.

"So then, Miss Peixes, are you ready to begin your remedial classes?" At this, Feferi nodded determinedly. "Good. Then there's no need to waste time." Dualscar stood up then, quickly walking around the desk to Feferi. One of his hands wrapped around her shoulder, reaching down and resting on her bosom, while the other reached down to her skirt.

Feferi gasped, and as soon as his fingers were gripping the fabric her hands were holding onto his arm. "W-What are you doing...?!" Dualscar just chuckled at her reaction, nodding knowingly.

"That's right, this is your first remedial class, isn't it? Well this is how things work. You and I have some fun, and then I give you some extra credit and don't tell the principle about your misconducts."

"A-And if I decide I don't want remedial classes anymore?" Feferi gulped, starting to worry. This was more than she had bargained for.

"Well, then your grade will just stay as it is. And of course I'll have to inform the principle that you've been disrupting class and sleeping during lectures." He grinned, waiting for Feferi's decision. He could have easily over powered her by now, but she was here by her own choice, and he knew that she'd stay by her own choice.

"O-Oh... I guess that I really do need these then... I-I'll stay." She closed her eyes, and then let go of his arm. Almost immediately, she felt her skirt being lifted, and then felt his hand on her inner thigh. Maybe this won't be so bad... He's a pretty attractive teacher..., Feferi thought.

And then his hand rose, sliding over the soft, supple, monochrome skin of her thigh, forcing her to step out, spreading her legs to give him access. Feferi felt Dualscar's fingers rubbing at her pussy through her white and pink striped panties, the fabric already starting to dampen.

The young troll bit on her lip as she felt her teacher's fingers hook into the side of her panties, slowly pulling them away. Her moist fuchsia hued lips were now exposed, the crotch of her panties having been pushed out of the way. Dualscar's fingers then started to rub at her lower lips, gently teasing them for now, as his hand that had been resting on her clothed bosom slid off of her shoulder and down towards his pants.

Feferi whimpered as the rubbing continued, pressing her back against his chest. She could feel his hand behind her, fiddling with something. And when she felt something press against her butt, she knew what was coming. "Bend over." He muttered gruffly into her ear. She was soon forced down onto the desk in front of her, her breasts crushed against it and her arms out in front of her. Before long, she could feel the tip of his large dick rubbing at her wet slit, teasing her labia.

"W-Wait, I'm not-" Feferi tried to gasp out, but she was immediately cut off as he started to force his way into her vagina, his dick slipping past her labia. The young troll cried out at the sudden penetration, gasping from the pleasure and pain she was receiving from the large bulge.

When his hips reached her ass, his penis burried fully into her folds, Feferi's eyes begin to tear up. She bit down on her bottom lip and breathed heavily, trying to urge back the water welling up. And then she felt him start to pull out, sliding himself back until only his tip remained. And then he slammed into her.

His speed and strength with each thrust and retreat continued to quicken. The rough treatment was causing Feferi to lose concentration, soon her eyes watering up heavily, her mouth hanging open, gurgling, moaning sounds being emitted from her throat. She had never been treated like this, fucked so thoroughly by such a large dick.

She wasn't able to hold it in much longer, soon orgasming and spreading her fuchsia pink cum down her thighs and his bulge, giving the large violet hued grey dick a healthy coating of fuchsia. Feeling her orgasm, Dualscar then started to pull out, fully removing himself from her.

"A-Are we done...?" Feferi choked out, gasping for breath. She turned around as Dualscar let go of her, expecting a prompt yes. However, she was quickly disappointed.

"No, not yet. Just because you reached climax doesn't mean that I'm done. But don't worry, I have another way that I can finish up." Dualscar grinned, reaching up. One hand grabbed onto her horn, soon forcing her to her knees, while the other held his fully-erect shaft out. Feferi gulped and stared at it, getting her first look at what had just been inside of her. It was indeed larger than anything she had ever attempted to take before, and in fact was larger than she had expected. She could see her own thick slurry of cum coating it even then, and could smell the strong musky scent of his sex, mixed with that of her own still lingering on it.

And then it was pressed against her lips, the girl's eyes widening in surprise. However, her lips soon parted as she had not expected this. Before she could do anything, the large shaft was sliding through her mouth, soon slipping deep into her throat. Feferi felt like gagging then, her nostrils now assaulted by the musky odor even as her mouth was filled with the strange taste.

She did not have long, however, to contemplate this. Soon the large muscle was being forced back out of her throat, and then plunged back in again. Her eyes were watering once again, tears almost starting to flow out of her eyes as she gagged around the bulge. She could do nothing but wait as Dualscar thrusted in and out of her mouth, holding onto her horn and roughly fucking her face.

Feferi gagged once again as she suddenly felt something hot and sticky slide down her throat, Dualscar's dick pressing back into her throat. She could only swallow, barely able to breathe as she waited for him to finish unloading inside of her mouth. When he finally had finished with his load, Dualscar pulled out, letting his now limp penis rest back in his pants, zipping them up as if nothing had happened.

"Well, Miss Peixes, I hope this was very informative. We will be having another remedial class session next week, understood?"

Feferi nodded, still slightly stunned. She would need several minutes before she would leave, adjusting herself to the thought of all of this, preparing herself for more of it.

"Very good. I'll see you in class tomorrow, then." Dualscar waved as he left the classroom, chuckling.


	2. Aradia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time later, Feferi and Dualscar are still having their remedial after-school classes. However, one unlucky, or perhaps very lucky, student happens to walk in on them and get pulled into the action.

Aradia hummed to herself as she walked down the hall at the end of the day. The skirt of her school uniform swished as her legs carried her happily out of the doors.

"Aaah, finally! Now, I can take the bus home and-" Aradia stopped suddenly, feeling her pockets for her wallet. "Oh, damnit, I must have left it inside!"

Grumbling, Aradia quickly spun on her heels and marched back into the school building. Practically everyone was gone already, which would allow Aradia to search for her wallet more easily.

However, she was distracted as she heard noise coming from a classroom as she passed by. Curious as to what it might be, all thoughts of finding her lost wallet were pushed out of her mind. As she approached the door from which the sounds were coming, she could soon make them out. It sounded as if someone or something was being hit, followed by the sound of someone crying out.

Aradia then pushed the door open enough to peek inside, and was surprised to see her history teacher, Dualscar, hitting one of her classmates, Feferi. She was bent over the teacher's desk, her skirt flipped up and her panties, pink with white polka dots, were fully exposed.

The maroon blooded girl just sat and watched, eyes widening as Dualscar continued to spank Feferi, the fuchsia blood yelping out after each spanking, tears filling her eyes. It was obvious though that Feferi was enjoying this, her panties being thoroughly soaked, and her cheeks flushed a bright fuchsia.

Each smack of the Violet blood's hand on Feferi's ass let loose a loud reverberating sound, and when it retreated from the supple grey flesh, a tint of fuchsia was left in the imprint of his hand. As Aradia watched on, she licked her lips. With each spanking she watched, she could almost feel the sting on her own bottom, wishing that it could be her.

And finally she could take it no longer. She stood up and shoved the door open, walking in. Immediately both sets of eyes were upon her, surprised. "A-Aradia...? What're you doing here??" Feferi gasped out, pushing herself up off of the desk, causing her skirt to flip back down, and for her to bump into Dualscar.

"Oh, well I was just in the halls looking for my wallet when I heard someone causing a racket. So I came to investigate and here you are! I thought you told me that you were taking remedial classes with Dualscar?" Aradia chriped, grinning now.

Feferi fidgeted, nodding. "I-I am!" Aradia nodded at this.

"Oh, alright then. Maybe I should take remedial classes too. Or should I go talk to the principal about this?" The devious maroon blood licked her lips, grinning up at Dualscar. The violet blooded teacher just shrugged.

"No, that won't be necessary," He said, nodding as well. "In fact, why don't you start right now?"

Hearing Dualscar's answer, Aradia jumped excitedly. She the started to quickly undress herself, ignoring Feferi completely. The fuchsia blood stepped to the side, still blushing profusely as she and Dualscar watched Aradia strip out of her school uniform, leaving herself in just a plain maroon bra with a pair of matching panties. Dualscar nodded again, stepping over to her.

"Very good, you're catching on quickly. Why don't you go ahead and show me what you know?" He grinned, licking his lips, and then turned to sit down on top of the desk. Aradia nodded in excitement and dropped to her knees in front of him. She quickly discarded her bra, allowing her ample breasts to hang freely.

And then Dualscar unzipped his pants, opening his boxers as well to allow his fully erect shaft to stand up. Aradia eyed it hungrily, holding onto her breasts as she crawled closer. When she was between his legs, her body against the desk, she leaned over slightly, sliding her breasts easily around the large grey and violet colored bulge.

Aradia then started to press her breasts down, sliding them down the bulge and bending over. When her lips came to the tip, she gave it a kiss, and then started to drag her breasts back up his shaft. The maroon blood continued to do this, now licking the head of his dick every time it appeared from between her breasts.

Soon Aradia was moving her breasts down faster and faster, opening her mouth to take in the tip of his bulge every time. And then finally she moved down to take it in again, and Dualscar's hand came down on the back of her head, holding her down as he suddenly came, filling her mouth with violet spunk. A minute or so later, Aradia finished swallowing, allowing Dualscar to remove his bulge from her mouth and from between her breasts.

"How was that...?" Aradia grinned up at him, panting slightly. She was rewarded with a nod from Dualscar. "Expertly done, Aradia." He then helped Aradia to her feet, winking at Feferi. "But I'm not done just yet."

And then the violet blooded teacher hooked his hands under Aradia's armpits, lifting her up. Taking the hint, the maroon blooded school girl wrapped her legs around his waist. And then Dualscar started to lower her panty-clothed crotch towards his shaft, already starting to stand erect again. As soon as his shaft started to rub against her, Aradia moaned loudly.

Feferi, having stood nearby and watched the entire time, was almost immediately behind Aradia in the next moment. While Dualscar continued to hoist Aradia up and down against his bulge, Feferi started to slide the undergarment off of her friend. However, she quickly realized how futile this was, being able to barely get it past Aradia's spread thighs. Sighing, she reached around Aradia's waist.

Forcing her hand between Aradia's crotch and Dualscar's bulge, Feferi slid the crotch of Aradia's maroon panties out of the way, her fingers soon becoming sticky with her friend's maroon pre-cum. However, she wasn't done yet. Instead of removing her hand then, she used her fingers to hold open Aradia's labia, waiting patiently as Dualscar held Aradia up, hovering her over his large bulge.

Quite suddenly, he pulled her down, forcing her to take all of him in just as Feferi pulled her hand back. And then Dualscar started to roughly force Aradia to ride up and down on his bulge. The young maroon blood started moaning loudly, her eyes tearing up from the rough treatment.

Before long, Aradia was drooling slightly, enjoying the rough treatment immensely. She continued to gasp and moan, closing her eyes and opening them in slow alteration.

In the meantime, Feferi stood just to the side, a hand under her skirt. Watching all of this, she couldn't help but slide her hand unto her panties, fingering herself as her friend rode their violet blooded history teacher.

Before too long, Aradia came, her maroon cum splattering down Dualscar's bulge and thighs, dripping onto the desk. But he did not stop, continuing to fuck Aradia up and down on his bulge. This caused the girl to gasp and moan, groaning from the feeling of having her pussy fucked raw.

Just when she thought she couldn't take it any more, Dualscar pulled her off of himself, soon climaxing. His violet cum splashed against her nude body, leaving splotches on her chest and face and some in her hair as well. And then Feferi ducked out of the room, dripping a trail of fuchsia as she went to go clean herself up.

Feeling slightly tired now, Dualscar set Aradia down in one of the nearby desks. Licking his lips, he breathed in deeply. The room was heavily scented with the smell of sex and sweat, the floors slightly splattered with all three shades of cum. Patting Aradia's cheek, he tucked himself back into his pants, zipping them up.

"You girls be good and clean all of this up before you go. Remedial classes continue next week."

And then he was gone, out of the door. All thoughts of finding her wallet were lost to Aradia. Instead she only thought of what she had gotten herself into. And what luck she had gotten into it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not the last time we'll see these remedial classes, but next chapter will focus on someone else at the school instead of these three.


	3. Damara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting in a fight with Rufioh and Horrus, Damara has to go to the Principle's office. However, upon arrival, the Principle's secretary, the Summoner, offers her a way out of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains Anal

Damara laughed heartily as she walked down the hall, leaving the two boys behind her. "That's what you two losers get for cheating on me with each other! Idiots!" The hallway was filled with laughter as she continued on to her next class.

"...And then I smashed their heads together and walked away!" Damara boasted to her friend Latula as they walked out of their final class for the day. Latula nodded excitedly, giggling. "Damara, I know you're a really great fighter, but if you're not careful you might get in trouble."

The Megido huffed, pushing her shoulders back and puffing out her chest. "Oh please, I'm not scared. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You could go to the principle." Said a voice behind them. Both girls spun around immediately, greeted by the sight of a frowning Psiionic. "I heard you bragging about what you did. Go to the Principle's office. Now."

Damara's jaw dropped, completely shocked. She hadn't expected to get into trouble like this. She started to protest, but the computer lab teacher just held up his hand, shaking his head back and forth slowly. He then pointed down the hall in the direction of Principle Condesce's office, leaving no room for discussion. Sighing dramatically, Damara turned and marched away haughtily down the hall.

It wasn't very long before she arrived at the office. She quickly and quietly entered, sitting down and waiting as the Principle's Secretary, the Summoner, continued to work. Shortly after, however, he stood up and walked over to her.

"So... Let me guess, you're here because you got into a fight?" He asked, smirking slightly. Damara nodded, glaring at him. "Well, the Principle takes such things very, very seriously. I wouldn't be surprised if you got expelled for this."

At this, Damara shook her head, her hands gripping tightly onto the skirt of her uniform. She looked up at the Summoner when she felt his hand resting on her shoulder. "But I can over look this and not tell her. IF you come and do me a favor. Alright?"

Damara could easily guess what he wanted. She scowled, considering her options. But despite it all, it was better than risking being expelled. The maroon blood nodded and stood up, allowing the Summoner to lead her away to the nearby bathroom reserved for the Principal and those waiting in her office.

As soon as the brown blooded secretary had locked the door behind them, he started to undress himself, pulling off his shirt. "Well? What are you waiting for? You don't expect to do this with your clothes on, do you?"

Damara growled, but did as indicated, pulling off her school uniform's shirt and skirt, kicking both away. She then began to pull off her black, silky bra with laced edges, followed by dropping her similarly lacy black panties. Those too were kicked away to join her uniform as the summoner finished dropping his pants and boxers.

Then he was upon her, his strong hands grabbing her arms roughly, pressing his lips against her neck for a moment. Damara squirmed at this, surprised and unsure how to react. She did not however have to make any decision. The secretary knew what he wanted, and soon had Damara turned around.

The maroon blood used her hands to keep herself from hitting the wall as she was bent over, the Summoner's hands gripping her waist. Damara craned her neck back to watch as the Summoner slid his hands back to rest on her ass cheeks, gripping them firmly as he set his dick right on her crack, between her two cheeks.

Damara just watched questioningly as the Summoner started to thrust slowly back and forth, his brown hued bulge sliding back and forth between her ass cheeks. Damara squirmed and blushed profusely, rubbing her thighs together as her pussy began to drip. Her breathing deepened as she grew even more aroused.

Then Summoner slid his shaft off of her cheeks and started to rub himself against her wet sex. Before long the entire length of his shaft was lubricated with her maroon pre-cum, and the girl herself was shivering, still pressed against the wall. Her eyes remained closed as she panted, waiting patiently for whatever came next.

The Summoner, hands still gripping her ass cheeks, started to pull the soft, monochrome buns apart, sliding his bulge up until his tip was pressing directly against the schoolgirl's puckered asshole. At this, Damara's eyes shot open in surprise.

In the next second, however, the Summoner had already started to slide in, forcing his shaft slowly into her ass. The sensation caused Damara to cry out in pleasure, her eyes beginning to tear up. She tried to blink back the tears, but here eyes remained watery as the brown blood buried his entire shaft inside of her backdoor.

Slowly, the Summoner then began to pull out. Upon reaching back to the beginning of his dick head, he immediately slammed back in, much faster, and forcing Damara to cry out once again. Now emboldened, the Summoner started to slide himself in and out faster.

During all of this, Damara remained with her jaw hanging open, moaning even as her eyes watered, almost spilling out. It wasn't long after this, thankfully for her, before the Summoner reached climax, slamming back into her and filling up her ass with his brown cum. When he was finally finished unloading inside of her, he slid his now-limp member out, patting her ass afterwords.

And then he began to redress himself, leaving Damara there. "Well, that was refreshing. You have a nice day now and we'll keep your little fight between us and not tell the Principle." With a wink, the Summoner quickly finished dressing and unlocked the bathroom door, slipping out.


	4. Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's having a stomach ache and goes to see Nurse Redglare at the Infirmary.

"Jane Crocker. What can I do for you?" Redglare, the school nurse, said, writing on her clipboard. She soon looked up to look over the girl. She was slightly hunched over, her arms over her stomach.

"W-Well you see..." Jane began, flushing. "I have a bit of a tummy ache, and..."

"Say no more. Come lay down on the examination table." Redglare smiled, indicating towards the corner. There was a metal table there, with a thin layer of paper over the top to serve as protection from the cold surface.

Jane nodded, and walked over to the indicated table. As she was about to climb onto it, Redglare spoke up again. "Oh, and before I forget, why don't you go ahead and get undressed as well. I'll need to do a full examination afterwords."

The girl opened her mouth to argue, but quickly closed it. She was in no position to argue with the nurse. So she nodded and quickly undressed herself, folding up her uniform and her undergarments and placing them on the floor below. Jane then climbed onto the table and laid down face up, shivering slightly and waiting for the nurse.

It wasn't long before Nurse Redglare was with her, her hands covered in the standard blue medical gloves. She was soon massaging the student's aching stomach, her long, slender fingers working over the soft stomach skin.

Soon Jane was breathing calmly, relaxed as the tummy rub continued. "Thank you Miss Redglare... I'm feeling much better now. You really know you're stuff, huh?"

The nurse just chuckled, nodding. "Yes, well, I was trained for this sort of thing." The massage continued for several minutes, Jane purring contentedly. However it wasn't long before the teal blood's hands begin to stray. Soon she was caressing the student's breasts, causing Jane's eyes to widen, but she made no complaint.

The fondling and caressing continued for several minutes, Jane's face turning a bright red. She watched as Redglare continued, and then started to massage lower down her body. They soon passed back over her stomach, until they were at her thighs.

The slender, latex-covered fingers continued their massage on Jane's thighs, first starting on the outside. They slowly worked their way inward, however, massaging and sliding over the soft, tender, sensitive flesh until the nurse was starting to pull Jane's legs apart.

At first Jane was unsure what to do. On the one hand she was extremely turned on and the nurse may well could fix that for her. On the other, she was confused and slightly scared. However, ultimately, her hornyness won over and she allowed the nurse to spread her legs.

Jane's entire body shivered as the latex-covered fingers slid inside of her vagina. Before she knew it Redglare was fingering her, sliding two of her fingers in and out of Jane. Her other hand started to rub and play with Jane's clit at the same time, teasing the girl.

Due to this treatment, Jane didn't last very long, crying out as she orgasmed, wetting the paper sheet below her. "Good, good. Everything checks out." Redglare chortled, licking her gloved hand. She then proceeded to help Jane off of the table, grinning.

"You have a nice rest of the day now, dear, and come back if anything else is bothering you. Understand?"

Jane nodded, still blushing a bright red. "Y-Yes, of course. I-I'll be sure to come back if I have any other problems, and I'll try to have a nice day." Staring at the ground, Jane nodded and turned, hurrying out of the nurse's office.


	5. Handmaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is desperate to improve his grade in Etiquette class, so he signs up for personal tutoring at the house of his teacher, Miss "Handmaid" Megido herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains Body worship and some Femdom(Female Domination)

"Yo, teacher." Dave said, walking up to the Handmaid's desk. At the sound of his voice, she looked up from the homework she was currently grading.

"Yes, David? What is it you need?" She said rather disdainfully. He wasn't exactly the most respectful student in her class, and often ended up causing problems all around.

"Just Dave, please. And look, I know I haven't been doing that well in the class so.. Is there any chance I could get like, some etiquette tutoring? So I can bring up my grade and pass." Dave frowned slightly. This hadn't been his idea. After his last report card though, his older brother had threatened to ground him into forever if he didn't bring up his D in Etiquette Class, which was taught by Miss Megido.

At his request, the Handmaid hummed to herself, tapping her chin with her red grading pen as she thought. She hadn't done any tutoring sessions in a long time. Neither had she had much fun as of late, and it would be as good a chance as any to mess around with such a problem student.

Finally, she nodded, looking back down at the homework on her desk. "Very well. I have a private study at home specifically for tutoring." She then handed him a slip of paper; on it was written her address. "Come by this afternoon after school hours, understand? And clear your schedule for the evening because I have much to teach you, David."

Dave rolled his eyes as he tucked the paper away in his pocket. He'd have to call Bro and tell him what was up, but his brother probably wouldn't notice that he was gone either way. "OK, thanks ma'am. And please, just Dave." He then turned and headed out the door to the remainder of his classes.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Several hours later, now after school, Dave approached a house as he pulled out the address. Checking it several times just to be sure, he sighed and walked up the driveway. Upon reaching the door, he looked for a doorbell. However, he couldn't locate one and shrugged. Instead, he began to knock on the door, and then took a step back, waiting patiently for his teacher to come to the door and let him in.

He didn't have long to wait though, as soon the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was his teacher, the Handmaid, in her regular green kimono. She indicated for Dave to step inside, and he complied, slipping past her into the house as he closed the door.

The room smelled strongly of a sweet, robust aroma. Small streams of smoke drifted up from several small incense dishes, indicating the origin of the intoxicating aroma. Dave set down his back pack by the door, kicking off his shoes as well before looking to his teacher.

"So... How many of these are we going to have to do?" He asked curiously, wiggling his now bare toes in the plush carpet.

"One." The Handmaid replied, her bare feet carrying her past him and towards a door towards the back of the entrance way.

"Only one?! But I need to learn and bring up my grade big time!" Dave shouted, quickly following along behind her. He hadn't expected this when he'd come here, and now he could only hope this wouldn't be a waste of time.

"Yes, only one. I'll be directing you in a task, and if you perform satisfactorily I will raise your entire score by two letter grades. If you at last perform successfully, I'll give you a one letter raise at least. But if you tell anyone about what you did, I'll drop your grade from what it currently is, down a letter. Do you understand?" The Handmaid swung around to face him as she reached the door. Her strong maroon and yellow eyes stared into his shade-covered ones.

Dave just nodded, gulping. "Yeah, alright. I'm kind of desperate here so whatever you want." The Handmaid smirked knowingly and nodded, opening the door behind her. Her robe swished as she walked into the small, luxurious room.

Inside, the private study smelled even stronger of incense, and of something Dave couldn't quite place. The combined aromas were extremely intoxicating, strangely starting to make the student grow horny. The room was lit by several low-burning candles hanging from the light green walls/ As he stepped inside to follow Miss Megido, the maroon carpet gave way slightly under him, proving to be an even softer material than the rest of the house.

He followed from a bit behind as the Handmaid sat down in the strange looking lounge chair in the middle of the room. However, Dave was forced to step back as she indicated for him to close the door. He did so quickly and quietly, before starting to move closer.

His progress was halted however by the Handmaid holding up her hand. "Tonight you will be learning how to properly treat a lady. Do you understand? From here on you will do as directed. Any corrections necessary will be headed with a punishment."

Dave cringed slightly. He didn't know what she was planning, but one night at his teacher's command wasn't the worst thing that could happen to him. Him getting a bad grade, on the other hand, would lead to punishment from his Bro, which quite possibly could.

"The main point of the lesson is this: A proper lady is to be worshiped " The maroon blooded teacher began. "You must treat her as you would a godly being, for that is what she is. Start with kisses at the bottom and work your way up."

Dave nodded, breathing in deeply. He then calmly walked over to her. Unsure exactly what he was supposed to do, he decided to go with the most obvious course of action. He reached for her hand, intending to kiss it. However, as soon as his hands had touched her's, the monochrome hand smacked into the side of his head, causing him to stagger.

"No. I said at the bottom, David." The Handmaid then indicated at her feet, and waited. Cringing now at the prospect, Dave just nodded and got down on his knees by her feet. Bracing himself, the student lifted her right foot as he lowered his lips. When his lips reached the top of her foot in a kiss, he waited to see if he would be punished.

No punishment came, however. Emboldened in knowing the way to continue now, Dave began to slowly and sensually kiss up from the top of her foot to her shin, to her knee. However, instead of going higher just then, he went back down, kissing at her left foot, and then trailing kisses up her left leg.

Glad that he had so far done well, he then started to kiss up her thigh, but his progress was stopped by another slap. "No, no. What makes you think you've earned going near there yet?" Dave breathed in a ragged breath before nodding. This wasn't going to be as easy as he had hopped.

He then decided to try kissing her hand again, starting with her right one this time. To his relief he was not punished and was allowed to continue. He placed kiss after kiss up her arm to her shoulder. Just as he was about to kiss her neck, he realized he hadn't kissed the other arm. And so he repeated the process on her right, starting at her hand and kissing up to her shoulder.

When he reached her neck this time, he did not hesitate to kiss each side. He could feel a slight purring coming from his teacher with each kiss, and was emboldened. He quickly kissed up her cheek, and then pressed his lips against hers.

As soon as he had, he expected to be slapped again. But instead, he felt her kissing back slightly, humming with pleasure. She did not waste time pushing him off, however, and waited. Unsure at the moment what to do next, he was about to ask her what next, when his eyes caught on her cleavage.

Her large breasts were practically hanging out of her kimono, her right breast's ruby nipple showing slightly. Dave gulped, staring for a moment before deciding to take a risk. He lowered himself, and placed his lips against the top of her left breast, kissing it hesitantly. When nothing happened, he quickly moved to the other, kissing it as he drew his hands up. He started to slowly slide her kimono's folds to the side to allow her breasts out, and met no resistance from the Handmaid.

With both breasts now hanging freely, his hands supporting one each, Dave started to kiss her right one, trailing down until he reached her nipple, kissing it hungrily several times. He was careful not to spend too much time on the one nipple however. He quickly switched to her other breast, kissing down it until he reached her other nipple, kissing it with similar vigor.

Before he could continue however, the Handmaid pushed him back. He watched in surprise as she held up the skirts of her kimono. "Go ahead and get on your knees. I believe you have earned the right." She breathed out raggedly, sweating slightly.

Dave gulped and quickly dropped to his knees. He wasted no time crawling between her legs, soon having the kimono draped over him. He then placed a hand on each thigh, squeezing slightly, before leaning down. The student immediately recognized the now overpowering scent, having been what had lingered with the aroma of the incense in the room.

He started by kissing either side of her womanhood, breathing in her intoxicating scent deeply. Dave could wait no longer, however, and started to kiss her labia, already fairly damp with maroon pre-cum.

Undeterred, Dave soon switched from kissing, to licking, pressing his lips against and around her hot dripping sex as he brushed his tongue against it. He did not wait long before sliding his tongue past her lower maroon lips, lapping around inside of her caverns.

Dave slurped up as much of her pre-cum as he could, driving his tongue as deep into her as he could reach. He could now hear his teacher above moaning delightedly. Hearing her react thusly, he renewed his efforts, licking, lapping, and slurping at and in her pussy.

Several minutes later, his endeavors were rewarded with an orgasm, a flow of cum rushing out. Most slid down his throat as he swallowed, though some dripped out of his lips.

When he had finished licking up all around her pussy after her orgasm, he slid out from under her. His eyes immediately turned up, searching her face for a sign of approval. He was quickly rewarded with a nod.

"Very well done, David. I think that that's all. For tonight, at least." She then stood up, helping Dave to his feet. She then lead him to the door of her house, handing him his backpack as he slipped his shoes back on.

"Don't be afraid to come to me if you need another tutoring session, alright? Now have a nice night, I'll see you in class tomorrow morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for future chapters or want to discuss any of my writing, or want to contact me at all, feel free to send me a message here, or at my tumblr, kingofaoda.tumblr.com


	6. Condesce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After attempting to steal from the school, Vriska and Meenah get brought into the Principle's office. Instead of expulsion, the Condesce has some other ideas for punishment.

The Condesce drummed her fingers on her desk as she starred down the two girls. "I'd say I can't believe this, except I can." She shook her head, then went back to giving both Vriska and Meenah a look of disdain. "I don't know why the two of you insist on this continued thievery, but I intend to put a stop to it."

At this, Meenah sat forward in her chair and stuck her tongue out. "What're you gonna do, expel us? I couldn't care less if you did." The Condesce shook her head at this, and sighed. However, her frown was quickly replaced by a grin.

"No, no, I don't think I'll be expelling either of you. In fact, I have a faaar better form of punishment in store for you two." The principle then grabbed both of their wrists. She quickly yanked both of them up from their chairs and over to the door behind her desk.

She easily opened it to reveal a well-lit room with bland painted walls and a regular tile floor. However, spread out at around the same head-height were what appeared to be cuffs sticking out of the walls. The wall to the left had several closed cabinets, holding who knows what.

The Condesce dragged her two captives into the room, kicking the door closed behind her and causing the loud sound to echo through the room for a moment. The tyrian blooded principle didn't waste any time, dragging the two now-struggling girls towards a wall with two sets of hand cuffs next to each other.

Holding Meenah still with one of her legs and the crook of her arm, she forced Vriska against the wall and raised her wrists up to the cuffs. She quickly snapped them into place and let go of the cobalt blood. She then shifted attention to the struggling fuchsia blood. Before long she too was forced against the wall and cuffed, both of them squirming in their attempts to escape.

"Y-You can't do this to us!" Vriska shouted, pulling against the cuffs. The Condesce just cackled at this, shaking her head. "Can't I?"

And then she walked over to Vriska. Hooking her thumbs into the waistband of the girl's skirt and panties, she tugged them down, slowly, until she could let them go, the pieces of cloth falling to the ground. She nodded as she examined Vriska's fairly average posterior, and then moved over to Meenah.

Ignoring her shouts of protest as well, the tyrian blooded principle quickly treated Meenah to the same ordeal, revealing her rather scrawny ass. She gave it a similar examination before nodding.

"I believe that the two of you deserve some spankings." The words of the Condesce caused both thieves to gasp loudly, and begin to babble out protests. However, she ignored them and spun on her heels. It took her only moments to reach the wall of cabinets, and another to choose from the familiar storage spaces.

Swinging the doors of her chosen cabinet open, she began to examine each of her spanking paddles. Of her two favorites, her wooden paddle made the most fulfilling sound, leaving a bright mark on the skin. However, her other favorite was the rubber paddle. It left a much more thorough pain even though it was quieter.

After some careful thought, she finally picked out her wooden paddle. Grinning, she traversed the room back to her two still complaining and squirming captives. Still ignoring them, however, she quickly used the paddle, swinging it and smacking Vriska's ass.

This caused the spidertroll to yelp out in pain, her eyes tearing up. Not relenting just yet, the Condesce continued to spank, putting as much strength as she thought was reasonable into each hit. And then she finally stopped at seven, chuckling evilly.

And then she turned her attentions to Meenah, the bony-assed girl quivering in silence now. But nothing would deter the principle, and soon Meenah's ass was becoming acquainted with the wooden paddle, the fishtroll's eyes watering just like Vriska's with each shout of pain.

Alternating between both girls for a short time, the Condesce finally grew bored of spanking them. She soon had the paddle stored where she had gotten it from, and quickly searched through another cabinet. Grabbing a two sets of clips, she walked back over to the girls. Stuffing the clips into her suit pants' pocket, she started to slide both girl's shirts up to their necks, rolling them up to keep them from coming back down.

And then she unclasped their bras, allowing both to slip off of their breasts. Giving the girls a moment to breathe, she again retrieved the clips. Starting with Vriska, she started to pinch and tease her nipples,pulling on them until they were nice and hard.

She then let the clips close down on them, one on each nipple. This caused Vriska to cry out, but the Condesce had already moved on. She was soon teasing Meenah's breasts in the same ways, pinching them and pulling on them.

When they too were hard enough, she used the last two clips. Unlike her partner-in-crime, Meenah did not shout out. She began to grind her teeth together, but otherwise remained silent.

The principle then stepped back, admiring her handiwork though she could not see their breasts from behind. Meenah's ass still glowed a bright fuchsia. Similarly, Vriska's slightly more supple monochrome ass was tinted blue.

"You two are so cute," The Condesce laughed. "I hope you've learned your lesson. I'll see you at the end of school, when you'll be free to go!"

Happy with her handiwork, the Condesce left the girls watery-eyed and sore, slipping back into her office and sitting down. She had paperwork to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Criticism can be left in the comments.
> 
> Suggestions or otherwise can be dropped into a message here or my askbox on tumblr
> 
> kingofaoda.tumblr.com


	7. Special Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi decides to treat her boyfriend Eridan to some well-deserved fucking in the bathroom. However, it all goes wrong when they're discovered by a teacher and then turned in to the principle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains a lot of things including Dub-Con, Rimming, Torture, Spanking, Breast Worship, and Feet Worship.
> 
> A gift for the still marvelous Fefairi! She’s been a really big help in brainstorming this.

Feferi gasped and moaned as her boyfriend Eridan fucked her hard against the wall of the stall they were using. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and her legs were wrapped around his waist as he continued to pound her, her silky smooth back against the wall.

"E-Eridan!" She cried out, her eyes tearing up even more. She bit down on her bottom lip even as he cried out her name back. She could feel herself getting closer to orgasm, but she did her best to hold on so that he would be able to get off.

The bathroom hadn't been her first choice for this, but Eridan had been in need of it so badly, and he really was a good boyfriend. He was kind to her and around her and compassionate, and he didn't try to control her. Which was why she had wanted to reward him today, and they had ducked into the women's restroom and locked themselves in a stall.

And here they were, Feferi being slammed against the wall by her boyfriend plowing in and out of her pussy. Soon though the fuchsia blooded student could hold on no longer and orgasmed, her fuchsia cum sloshing out of her and over his bulge and thighs. Just a moment later Eridan pulled out of her too, panting, and almost immediately orgasmed, his violet colored splooge soon dripping down her breasts and stomach.

Several minutes later, both of them had wiped themselves clean with toilet paper and flushed, clearing away the evidence. Eridan opened the door as they pulled on their clothes, smiling.

Only to be met with the knowing glare of a teacher, one maroon blooded Miss Handmaid Megido. Both students stared at her in shock, unsure what to say. Her arms remained crossed over her chest, pressing her large bosom together as she spoke.

"Oh, I know all about this. I came in to use the restroom, only to be met with the sounds of you two mating like wild animals. Really now. Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Handmaid continued to stare at them, waiting for an answer.

"N-Not really ma'am..." Eridan mumbled out, staring at the ground now. Feferi did the same, shivering.

"Well, I certainly can't let this go unpunished. You'll have to do something for me first, and then you're going to directly the principle's office." Handmaid said. When Eridan and Feferi looked up, they watched as her green kimono was dropped to the floor, completely revealing her body and letting her breasts hang freely.

"You," Handmaid pointed at Eridan. The student nodded, stepping forward slightly. He waited as the Handmaid sat down on the floor, stretching out her legs. She then pointed to her feet. "Start down there. Worship them properly or else I'll punish you further."

Gulping, Eridan nodded. He moved over to her feet and quickly dropped down. He looked up at her for confirmation and then grabbed one of her feet. He began to gently massage it, kneading and pressing on the slightly callused flesh, his fingers running over her smooth soles.

While he was doing this, the Handmaid motioned to Feferi. The schoolgirl quickly stepped over, avoiding her boyfriend at Handmaid's feet. "Y-Yes ma'am?"

"Sit in my lap, for starters." Handmaid barked, motioning for Feferi to sit as commanded. Knowing full well she had to obey, Feferi sat down. The maroon blooded teacher then wrapped an arm around the fuchsia blood, pressing her against her breasts. She looked at the girl and nodded, causing Feferi to gulp as she knew what her teacher wanted done.

Meanwhile at Handmaid's feet, Eridan had begun to lick her soles, running his tongue up and down them. He felt like almost gagging, but he continued on. Soon he was sucking on the pinkie toe of her right foot. And then he slipped over to the other toe, sucking and licking it clean.

The violet blooded student continued this all the way to the big toe of her right foot, and then started on the big toe of her left foot and trailed down them. When he was finally done with that, he began to slowly kiss down the tops of her feet, soon reaching her shins.

While Eridan was busy behind her, Feferi had begun to please and worship the maroon blooded teacher's ample breasts. She was holding up one with both hands, caressing and massaging the left breast. She soon had started to kiss the supple monochrome skin, slightly damp with sweat as Handmaid was purring with pleasure.

Feferi soon kissed a trail down to the Handmaid's nipple. Not yet touching it, she kissed all around the area, eliciting several loud moans from the Handmaid. And then her soft, fuchsia painted lips pressed down on the puffy maroon nub, parting immediately afterwords to take it in. Her tongue gently flicked against it at first, and then began to press and flick harder.

Soon Feferi was sucking on it whole-heartedly, purring herself as Handmaid moaned out loudly. Meanwhile, Eridan had worked his way up to Handmaid's thighs, kissing the voluptuous, supple flesh there. He gently nibbled as well as he trailed up, soon finding that her legs were slowly spreading wider, though he wouldn't be able to go very deep due to Feferi still sitting in her lap.

Above Eridan still, Feferi had moved on to their teacher's other breast, holding and caressing it as she now began to suckle and nibble on her soft breast, the puffy ruby red nipple sitting in between her lips. Handmaid continued to moan and gasp until finally she knew she had to stop now.

"Enough!" She half shouted, half moaned. She pushed Feferi out of her lap as gently as possible, and pushed Eridan away with her feet. She then stood up and grabbed her kimono, tying it back onto herself. "I believe that that's enough preliminary punishment from me. I have my own business to attend to now, understand?"

Both students nodded, wondering if maybe she was going to forget to report them to Principle Peixes. "Now, come with me, we're going to see the principle where I'll drop you off." Both Feferi and Eridan groaned, expecting the worst as they were ushered out of the bathroom.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Both Feferi and Eridan sat uncomfortably in chairs next to each other as they watched the principle pace back and forth in front of them. They had just been delivered here by Miss Megido, and Principle Condesce didn't seem too pleased to hear why they were here.

"So. You two seem to think that my school is just somewhere that you can play hooky from classes and go and have a mini-orgy, huh? Is that it?" The tyrian blooded principle turned to glare at them, frowning slightly.

"M-Miss Peixes I'm sorry it was all my idea Fef didn't-" Eridan tried to protest, but the principle held up her hand for silence.

"I don't care who started it or who came up with the idea, or how you were doing it. It is unacceptable in my school. It is my understanding that Ms. Megido has given you preliminary punishment, correct?" She asked, softening a slight bit, a malicious smirk hiding behind her eyes.

"Y-Yes ma'am..." Both students chimed in unison. Condesce nodded at this. She then walked around behind both students and gripped one shoulder each. Forcing them up, she walked them behind her desk. She took a moment to open the door, and then shoved them inside. Once in the back room, Condesce kicked the door closed and pushed them further inside.

"Get undressed now. As a punishment you'll get to help me test something." Both students looked at her dubiously, but did as directed. It wasn't long before both sets of their clothes, underwear and all, were laying in a pile on the ground. The principle quickly kicked them away, and then grabbed Feferi's arm.

She lead her over to a set of handcuffs hanging from a chain on the ceiling, leading to a section of the wall with several spools of chain. Condesce quickly clasped them onto her wrists and turned her to face another set. She then grabbed Eridan and lead him over to the set Feferi was facing, placing them upon his wrists in a similar fashion, making sure that he too was facing Feferi.

"These are new additions, you see." Condesce chortled, walking over to a set of chain spools. She then easily cranked them one after the other, raising the chain cuffs on both students until they were only on the balls of their feet. "Now watch as I have some fun with your girl."

The tyrian blood was soon at her cabinets, looking through one in particular, until finally she returned with a set of vibrators, and two remotes. When Eridan and Feferi could see them, they both just watched, Feferi shivering as Condesce walked directly towards her.

"W-What-?" Feferi began, but was stopped.

"Don't ask questions. This is all a part of your punishment." The principle licked her lips. When she reached Feferi, she set one of the vibrators and both remotes into her pockets. Then, with one hand holding a vibrator, she pushed Feferi's legs apart. Not giving the girl a chance to close them, she slide the vibrator most of the way inside.

And then she stepped back, watching Feferi try to squirm, unable to remove the currently motionless toy inside of her pussy. "I hope you're watching carefully, boy."

Condesce's hand soon slid into her pocket, emerging with one of the remotes. Her free hand patted Feferi's soft cheek, just as her other hand stared to slide the bar up, causing the vibrator to start. The fuchsia blooded school girl gasped at the sudden vibration inside of her, and began to squirm against her chains.

The principle just laughed however, sliding the bar up higher and increasing the power on the vibrator. She turned and grinned at Eridan, who was watching Feferi while blushing profusely.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you." She licked her lips and walked back to the door of the room. She swung it open and stepped through, calling a name and waiting a moment. When she returned, standing next to her was the Student Body President, Aranea Serket.

"Eridan, I believe you know Aranea. I've asked her to come specifically to torture you." The tyrian blood cackled, nudging Aranea forward. At the prompting, the older cerulean blood walked briskly towards Eridan, eyeing him up and down.

"And you said I can do whatever I want, so long as it's awkward for him?" Aranea inquired, turning back to the principle.

"The stranger the better." Condesce nodded. "I'll leave him to you while I take care of the girl."

Aranea grinned and turned back to Eridan. She quickly started to circle him, nodding as well as "hmm-ing" and "haw-ing". She finally came to a stop behind him, and swung her hand out, slapping his ass with a resounding sound.

This caused the violet blood to yelp loudly. Aranea giggled at this, and spanked his other ass cheek, eliciting another yelp. And then she dropped to her knees, placing a hand each on his ass cheeks. She then pulled them apart, causing Eridan to try and squirm away, but to no avail.

"H-Hey what're you-?!" Eridan tried to shout out, but was immediately interrupted, crying out as he felt something slippery and wet rub up against his asshole. Aranea laughed, and licked his asshole again.

Feferi had not been watching Aranea violate her boyfriend, however, for as soon as Principle Condesce had gotten to her, she had forced a second vibrator into her. Feferi had struggled as best as she could, but her pussy was now stuffed full with two vibrators, one of which was on, and the other was not yet.

This however changed quite quickly as the tyrian blooded torturer pulled the second remote out of her pocket, and began to slide the bar on it up. Feferi gasped at the feeling of being stuffed with two now vibrating toys, moaning out from the sheer immense pleasure she was receiving.

The principle then began to circle around to behind her, smiling. Once Condesce was behind Feferi, she wrapped her arms around to her front, playfully groping and teasing her breasts.

"My, your breasts a quite supple and hefty. Quite enjoyable to toy with." Condesce laughed, her hands pulling Feferi's breasts away from each other, and then pressing them back against each other. She started to pull out on them too.

"P-Please... S-Sto-" The fuchsia blooded student tried to mumble out. As soon as she heard this, one of the Condesce's hands dropped, leaving only her left hand to play with Feferi's soft, lithe bosom. Her now free right hand slid back up behind Feferi, her long fingers slipping through the girl's hair. And then they clamped down on her long, silky black locks, and started to tug her back.

"Please? Please torture and play with you more? Huh?" Condesce laughed heartily, continuing to hold Feferi's head back as she tugged on her hair. Her hand then started to pinch and pull on Feferi's right nipple, playing with the fuchsia pink nub as Feferi's eyes continued to water up with pink tears.

Meanwhile, Eridan continued to yelp as Aranea's tongue played with his asshole. It licked over and around, and occasionally slid into his anus, wiggling around inside. Deciding that just rimming was not enough, Aranea shifted to using one hand to hold his cheeks apart.

Her other freed hand was soon around him, starting to fondle his balls. At first the fingers were gentle, just gently massaging. But soon they began to play and gently tug, trying to shift his testicles around. This caused Eridan to tear up, violet tears forming in his eyes as he was tortured and played with.

Starting to grow bored with Feferi, Condesce leaned over her head and kissed her forehead, still tugging on the girl's hair. "This has been fun, but I think you've about learned your lesson this time." She then let go of Feferi. She left the vibrators in as she walked over to Aranea and Eridan.

"How is he doing?" She asked, licking her lips. Aranea immediately stood up, nodding. "I believe that he's thoroughly embarrassed ma'am. Are you looking to take over now? Shall I play with Feferi or go?"

"You can go." The principle waved her hand non-nonchalantly. "I'm done with her, and I'll just finish up him myself." Aranea nodded after receiving her instructions. She briskly walked out of the room, turning back at the door to wave before slipping out.

With Aranea gone and no longer torturing Eridan, he could focus some and he watched Condesce. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but quickly thought better of it. The violet blood decided to just watch for now.

He shivered as Principle Peixes reached down, her fingers running along the length of his fully hardened shaft. The principle's hand then gripped his shaft at the base, squeezing first, before starting to slide her hand up slowly, until she was holding his cock head. Then her hand slid back down, slightly faster. Soon her hand was sliding back and forth at a rather fast speed, jerking Eridan off. He gasped and moaned as he started to grow closer to climax.

Across the way, Feferi was gasping and moaning as well. Having been left with vibrators inside of her, she too was close to her own orgasm. She could only squirm and moan, waiting.

And then, the Condesce gave one last strong stroke, and stepped out of the way, removing her hand as Eridan climaxed. Feferi reached climax at the same time, spilling her fuchsia pink cum all over her legs and the floor. Several minutes later both were panting, and the floor had several puddles of violet purple and fuchsia pink.

Satisfied with this, the Condsece walked over to Feferi, turning off the vibrators. When she reached the girl she pulled them out and walked them back to their holding cabinet. Next she walked over to the chain spools, using the rigging to lower them down to the ground. Before long, she had unlocked their cuffs and lead them to their piles of clothes.

As they begin to wipe themselves off and get dressed, the Condesce spoke. "I hope that the two of you have learned your lesson. My school bathrooms are not cheap motels for you to go and have sex in."

Once they were fully dressed she lead them out of the room and then out of her office, both seemingly very tired and worn out. "Now I hope you two have a nice day and remember what you've learned today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, feel free to contact me about any of my works or what I write/will write or if you just wanna talk, either here or on my tumblr:
> 
> kingofaoda.tumblr.com


	8. Dolorosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi is browsing through the library when she knocks over some books. After putting them back in the wrong order, the head librarian arrives and asks her to help re-order them. Terezi gets disrespectful and learns a valuable(not really) lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains Non-Con and BOOKS.

Terezi mumbled to herself as she bent over to pick up the books she had just knocked over. This happened all too often, but she was glad that nobody was ever around to see her like this. She soon had the books stacked up and shoved onto the shelf. Grabbing her cane, she turned to go when she was suddenly face to face with the head librarian, Dolorosa.

"Excuse me, but you put those back in the wrong order." Dolorosa smiled, speaking gently but firmly. She didn't at all like having her books taken off the shelves and then put out of place. "I know that you are blind, but you could at least ask for help instead of putting them back out of place."

Terezi groaned loudly and exaggeratedly. "No thanks. I don't really care and you or the volunteer librarians can put it back into place. I'm out of here." The teal blooded school girl turned to go the other direction, her cane tapping against the ground, when she felt Dolorosa's hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me. That was very disrespectful, young lady. Please apologize and then you can help me re-order those books." Dolorosa smiled, though Terezi couldn't see it. She knew the girl was blind, but that was no excuse to be rude to someone in authority.

"Whatever. I'm sorry for disrespecting you, but I'm still not going to try and re-order those books, and I don't really care OK?" Terezi blurted out. A second later she could feel the Dolorosa's hand gripping tighter on her shoulder.

"Very well, I believe I'll have to teach you a bit of respect. Right this way." The librarian said, starting to drag Terezi along towards the back of the library. The girl gasped, and then opened her mouth wide, beginning to yell, only to find the librarian's hand over her mouth. "Now now, you must be quiet in the library."

It wasn't too long before she had been dragged to a very far back corner of the library, the air deathly still and silent. Dolorosa had soon forced Terezi into one of the chairs. Holding her there, she pushed one of the chairs out of the way, revealing a coil of rope. Moving quickly, the jade blooded librarian quickly tied Terezi's wrists and legs to the chair. "There, that's much better isn't it?"

"No it's not! Let me ou-" Terezi began, before finding the Dolorosa's hand forced against her mouth once again to silence her.

"Dear, you are being much much too loud." The jade blood sighed, shaking her head. "I suppose I'll have to gag you, though I don't have any gags per say..." She trailed off, using one hand to hike up the skirts of her dress as she kicked off her shoes. Terezi could only watch as Dolorosa slowly slid her plain jade green panties down her legs. After slipping them out from under her feet, she easily balled them up with one hand.

Terezi breathed in as Dolorosa removed her hand from the teal blood's mouth. She opened her mouth wide in order to scream again, but just as before she was stopped, though this time by having the librarian's undergarments shoved into her mouth. Due to the size while balled up, Terezi was unable to spit them out, and could only release muffled shouts of objection.

"Much better." Dolorosa nodded, smiling. She then started to undress Terezi as much as she could while the girl was tied down. She pulled her uniform's top up until it was past her breasts and bra. She quickly followed up by reaching behind the teal blood and unclipping her bra, allowing her to pull it forward and out of the way. And then she forced Terezi's skirt and panties down to her ankles.

Dolorosa hummed, nodding with vigor as she examined Terezi's body, now laid bare. She took a moment to get on her knees, looking Terezi in the eyes. And then she moved forward, one hand grabbing the teal blood's horn to keep her head back. The other hand held onto Terezi's right breast, squeezing the small mammary while the Dolorosa's lips wrapped around the teal nub on the girl's left.

She proceeded to lick and suckle, teasing the girl's breast. Her hand kneaded what flesh she could on her other breast, soon switching to pinching and pulling on the pert teal nub of her nipple. Terezi was soon panting from the treatment, struggling as much as possible against her bonds. Dolorosa just ignored her struggles though, continuing to suckle and lick one breast's nipple, and to pinch and pull on the other.

After several minutes, she finally stopped for a breather. Terezi was panting, biting down on the jade panties still filling her mouth. "Well, I think you might be more inclined to listen to me and be respectful to authority in the future." Dolorosa laughed, licking her lips. "But just to be sure..."

The jade blooded librarian then started to slide lower, letting go of Terezi's horn completely and trailing her right hand down the girl's body, while her left hand now pushed the girl's thighs apart. Her right hand and head were soon between her legs as well. Using two of her fingers, Dolorosa spread the teal hued labia apart, and breathed on Terezi's pussy, causing her to squirm even more.

And then, still holding the lips apart, Dolorosa slid her tongue against Terezi's pussy. Soon it wiggled it's way inside, licking at her walls as it squirmed around. The librarian's fingers moved out of the way as her lips pressed against Terezi's skin around her labia, sucking as her tongue continued to squirm inside.

After all of this, Terezi could hold it no longer, orgasming. Her cum started to squirt out into Dolorosa's mouth. The jade blood gulped it down as she did, some of it dripping out of her lips instead. When the school girl's orgasm was completed, the librarian stood up, wiping away any remaining cum.

Terezi lay exhausted in the chair as Dolorosa removed her panties. She didn't hesitate for a moment to put them back on under her dress. "Well, that should take care of that, shouldn't it?" She laughed as she started to pull Terezi's clothes back on, starting with her bra, in order to act as if nothing had happened.

When she had finished redressing the fairly limp girl, she untied her and stored her ropes back in their hiding spot. Winking, she turned and left silently. Terezi lay there however, too tired to move now. Had anyone found her, they would have just thought she was sitting alone in the back of the library, and she knew it. She decided from then on that no one would know that this had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably see there's now a number on how many chapters there will be that's right, there will only be about 3 more chapters. Not saying which I'll do first but the next two will be about two remaining teachers, Mindfang and Disciple.


	9. Disciple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta agrees to help Disciple to practice her play. However, things take a strange new turn when the two lovers of the play are to have a night of passion on stage.

Nepeta hummed happily to herself as she walked to the school auditorium. It was after school hours, and she had an appointment with Miss Leijon, the Drama and Theater teacher. For the past several weeks, she had been rehearsing a play that Miss Leijon had written herself. The teacher had insisted that today's seen was extra important, and so Nepeta was in a rather elated mood.

It wasn't much longer until she arrived, quickly slipping inside. She dropped her backpack at the back of the room and hurried up onto the stage, where Disciple was already waiting. "Miss Leijon! Miss Leijon I'm here!" Nepeta shouted, waving at her teacher. She was soon on the stage next to her, smiling as Disciple smiled back.

"Ah, I'm glad you made it here so soon. Here's today's script." The drama teacher purred, handing Nepeta a sheet of paper. The schoolgirl examined it carefully from top to bottom for several minutes, then looked at Disciple, confused.

"Uhm... This just says 'And the two lovers spent a night of passion together.' and then to improvise the rest. Did you forget...?" Nepeta began, but she was quickly cut off by Disciple.

"Nono, that's right. But if you don't think that you can handle this, I suppose I'll have to go find someone else who will get the extra credit and letter of recommendation to the highest quality Theater school..." Disciple hummed, turning around slowly.

Nepeta quickly shook her head, frowning. "N-No! Please Miss Leijon, I want that! I purromise I can do this! J-Just... Lead the way, purrlease?" Nepeta smiled timidly. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but she wanted so badly to get into a good theater school after this.

"Very well. Go ahead and undress down to your underwear." Disciple purred. As Nepeta did as directed, Disciple slipped out of her dress, revealing that she was not wearing any underwear beneath. The olive blooded teacher then moved closer to Nepeta, wrapping an arm around the girl's back.

"M-Miss Leijon... Uh, uhm... W-What n-next-?!" Nepeta began to mumble out. However, she was cut short as her teacher's hand slid under her chin, holding it and tilting it up just in time so that Nepeta's lips met Disciple's.

At first Nepeta felt like pulling away, but she fought back the urge. Slowly she sank into the kiss that had been forced upon her, feeling Disciple purring already. A moment later though, Disciple allowed the kiss to be broken.

"Oh, my darling love~ Our love may be forbidden, but let me stay just this one night with you, please." She breathed out, holding tightly onto the student, whom only barely came up to above her breasts.

Realizing that her teacher must be acting out her improvised lines, Nepeta gulped but did her best to play along. "B-But of course my dear. I would nefur deny you whatever you wished, and I-I too wish to spend the night with you, m-making passionate love."

Disciple squeezed Nepeta in a tighter hug, indicating that she approved of her improvised lines. She then reached behind the student and began to unfasten her bra. Soon it fell to the ground, and was joined by Nepeta's matching olive green panties.

The drama teacher then wasted no more time, grabbing Nepeta and dropping to the ground. She lay on top of the girl, panting slightly. Nepeta, unsure what was going to happen next, closed her eyes tightly. She let herself go limp slightly, allowing Disciple to continue with the "scene" with no further hindrance.

She was slightly disappointed at her student's sudden lack of devotion to the scene, but it wouldn't stop her. Surely she was just intimidated, and after all she was here to learn. Purring and laughing to herself, Disciple slowly slid one of her hands down Nepeta's back, soon coming to rest on the girl's soft ass.

Leaning down, Disciple began to kiss Nepeta's neck. Her soft lips pressed against the olive blooded student's smooth neck. As she started to place more and more kisses upon it, she also began to gently nibble and suckle on the tender skin.

This caused the girl to start purring herself, shivering slightly. She hesitantly wrapped her arms up around the Disciple's back, rubbing her skin, which was slowly beginning to grow slick with sweat.

The drama teacher's hand that had momentarily been resting on Nepeta's ass then slid around and between her thighs, under Nepeta's left one. And then she pulled up, spreading the girl's legs nice and wide as she spread her own, and forcing the girl's hands to let go of her back. Her more mature pussy was already starting to drip with pre-cum as she started to slide it up against Nepeta's own pussy.

At the contact, the olive blooded student moaned slightly. Pleased at her reaction, Disciple started to slowly grind down against Nepeta, effectively scissoring her. She was soon moaning as well, still holding onto Nepeta's leg, keeping them apart as she continued to scissor with her.

"O-Oh my~ My love~" Disciple mewled out, her whole body quivering with pleasure. Nepeta could barely hold herself back either, panting and moaning along side her teacher. But before long, Nepeta had orgasmed, her olive cum squirting out against Disciple's pussy and dripping down both of their legs.

Panting, Disciple pulled herself off of Nepeta, and then began to crawl over her. Before Nepeta could react, her teacher's pussy was planted firmly against her lips. Not knowing what else to do, she hesitantly licked at it. This elicited a loud moan from Disciple, and caused her to grind slightly on Nepeta's face.

Encouraged slightly in her actions by her teacher's reactions, Nepeta started to lick more, her rough tongue running over the sensitive flesh over and over. Disciple gasped as she felt the rough appendage slip inside of her olive pussy, licking and lapping and rubbing at her inner folds. This continued for several more minutes, the older olive blood growing louder and louder, until finally she orgasmed, her olive cum running out over Nepeta's face and into her mouth.

A few minutes later when she had finished and recovered, the drama teacher slid off of Nepeta's face, laying on top of her and purring. "You learn quick. Keep up the good work and you'll be an actress soon." Disciple licked her lips. "Though, I think I've got a lot more to teach you. Shall I continue?"


	10. Mindfang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has to take an "Optional Exam" to make up for his failing grades in Gym Class with Gym Teacher Mindfang. They turn out not to be exactly what he expected, but not at all gym related.

John flinched as he was lead out of the gym and towards the equipment closet. "But Miss Serket, I can do better, I swear. I don't need to take the optional exam!" He argued half-heatedly, though he knew he wasn't likely to get out of it. When Mindfang Serket was set on something, there was usually no stopping her. And John now found himself the focus of that determination, and possibly hornyness.

"No, John," She began, soon pushing him inside. "You had your chance, but now in order to pass the class you need to take this optional exam. No other options. Do you understand?" John just sighed and nodded as the gym teacher locked the closet door behind them, so as not to be disturbed.

"So, uh, what exactly do I do for this...?" He questioned, fidgeting around.

"Get undressed, of course." Mindfang huffed, rolling her eyes. She then motioned for him to hurry up and do as directed, causing John to stumble into action, clumsily slipping off his shirt. This was followed shortly after by his shorts, and then his briefs. John then pushed the clothes away, and looked back to Mindfang.

His teacher was now sitting down in a chair, legs crossed and waiting. "So, uh, what now...?" He asked nervously.

"Start by undressing me." Mindfang ordered, uncrossing her legs. John nodded and stepped over to her. He began by grabbing the hem of her shirt. He slowly slid it up, past her breasts and head, and then off of her arms. Next he reached around behind her, Mindfang leaning forward as he began to unclasp her bra.

Once it was on the floor, John stopped for a moment, gulping and staring at her breasts. His eyes focused on the slightly pert cobalt colored nubs on the grey bags of flesh. "Well?" Mindfang demaned, tapping her foot. "My lower body isn't going to undress itself, you know."

"Oh, uh, r-right." John mumbled out. He quickly dropped to his knees and grabbed the hem of her jeans. He then started to pull them down to her ankles. He quickly did the same to her panties, slowing as he stared at her cobalt blue pussy. Mindfang snapped her fingers to get him to focus back on her.

"You're not done. I still have shoes on, and clothing at my ankles."

"O-Oh... right, sorry." John mumbled, looking down. He quickly started to pull off her shoes, dropping them to the side. Then he pulled off her socks, followed by finally removing her jeans and panties from around her ankles. Smiling, Mindfang nodded.

The blue blooded Gym teacher then pulled out from under her chair a small rope. Grinning, she held it up to John. "Come over here and turn around." Grimacing slightly, John did as directed. As he turned around, Mindfang grabbed his arms, pressing his wrists together. Soon his wrists were bound by the rope, and his teacher had pushed him down to the ground.

"What-?" John asked, flipping over so that he was sitting on his bottom. He was quickly surprised to find his teacher's foot pressing against his now hard shaft, her sweaty sole running up and down it. He bit down on his bottom lip, grunting, as her toes were squeezed around his tip, and then let go, going back to rubbing up and down.

Soon the student was breathing heavily, practically panting. Mindfang laughed but continued, pressing his dick back against him as she continued to rub her sweaty foot up and down. Before long, John lost it, gasping and shouting as he orgasmed, cumming onto his stomach, and Mindfang's foot.

"So you liked that, huh?" Mindfang snickered as she then started to scoot her chair closer. John opened his mouth to reply, when he found the sweaty, cum covered toes of Mindfang's foot pressed into his mouth. "Now now. Clean up your mess."

John groaned, but did as told. He was soon licking all of her toes, and then her sole and the top of her foot. When he was finished, Mindfang pulled her foot away, examining it. She then nodded, grinning.

"Close enough." She then stood up, and stepped around behind John. Grabbing him under his arm pit, Mindfang forced him over, his head against the ground and his ass up in the air. One hand then patted his ass. "Now, how about we play a little game of doctor?" The teacher asked, snickering evilly.

"B-But-" John tried to argue, only to be cut off.

"Well, I could always do this instead..." Mindfang trailed off, reaching a hand between his legs. She grabbed his ballsack, just fondling it at first, eliciting a moan from John. But then she started to squeeze, causing his moans of pleasure to turn into shouts of pain.

"H-H-Hey! Stop! P-P-Please..." John cried out.

Mindfang hummed. "Well, I suppose we could go back to playing doctor. If you were to beeeeeeeeg~" She chuckled.

"O-OK! P-Please! Please can we play d-doctor I really w-want to!" John cried out. He was immediately rewarded with the release of his balls, leaving him panting.

"Well alright then. I believe that you have an appointment today for a prostate exam." Mindfang chuckled. At this John tried to turn and look at her, scared, but found one of his teacher's hands forcing him down. He then felt her pull apart his ass cheeks, and spit onto his pucker.

Mindfang then licked her finger, sucking on it for a moment. Soon it was pressed against John's ass. "W-Wait! Isn't there-!?" John was cut off as the long, slender, wet finger slid into his anus. He gasped, squirming under the cobalt blood's grip.

Several minutes later, Mindfang finally finished with the fingering. After untying John, she stood up, wiping her finger off on her clothes as she began to get dressed. Panting, John sat up, staring at his teacher. "D-Did I pass?"

Mindfang turned to look at him, pulling on her shirt. "Well..." She began to tap her chin. "I suppose you did. B+ grade, you could use some work." She snickered. And then she was out of the closet, leaving John to redress himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more special ending chapter to go. Look forward to it.  
> If you would like to get in touch with me, leave a comment, message me here, or send me a message on my tumblr:
> 
> kingofaoda.tumblr.com


	11. Grand Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Finale of this Fucking Tale. The school's Honor Roll students are invited to a special event, including dinner followed by entertainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains Rape/Non-Con/Dub-Con
> 
> A final gift to the wonderful Fefairi(fefairi.tumblr.com). Or should I say the final part of THIS gift. :::;D

"Thank you three Honor Roll students for coming to this Banquet tonight." Principle Condesce said as she stood up. "I hope you have enjoyed your dinner, as now you will be dismissed to separate rooms for the festivities."  
  
At this, Latula raised her hand. "What festivities do you mean?" She asked curiously. The principle laughed and nodded.  
  
"That is a fair enough question. In each room are some of your teachers, who will help to engage you in activities. A final "hurrah" if you will, for the school year. Are there any further questions?" The principle turned to look at Latula, Porrim, and Feferi. All three girls shook their heads, and Condesce nodded. "Very well, off you go then."  
  
And then she directed them all to their separate locations. She had her own business to attend to currently, and would not bother herself with the girls' festivities.

Latula smiled rather widely as she entered the room, finding herself greeted by the Gym Teacher, Mindfang, and the Librarian, Dolorosa. Though she could not smell it, the room was filled with the light aroma of rose petals. It would not stay that way for long, however, if Mindfang had anything to say about it.  
  
The older cobalt blood stood up and walked over to Latula, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Well, I'm glad to see you could make it to join us. Come, have a seat, Dolorosa and I have plans for you." The teal blooded girl was lead over to a rather plain looking wooden chair, and seated into it. Latula shifted around slightly in order to get herself comfortable on the wood. She was surprised when she looked back up, to find Dolorosa and Mindfang on either side of her, soon pulling a rope around to the back of the chair.  
  
It was almost immediately tied together tightly, the librarian defferring to Mindfang's superior knot-tying skills. Latula squirmed slightly, but otherwise did not resist, not completely sure what was going on. The rope pressed in against her torso and arms, sitting just under her bust.  
  
The jade-blooded librarian clucked slightly as both teachers stepped back. "It will be a shame to destroy her clothes, but really there's no other way."  
  
"Yes Dolorosa, I know. But we certainly can't stop now. Hand me my knife." The Dolorosa rolled her eyes as Mindfang said this. She differed to her again, however, and walked over to a table with several of their combined belongings. She returned soon with the gym teacher's trusty pocket knife, which she carried with her practically all the time. Almost as soon as it was in the gym teacher's hands, Latula's shit had been cut straight down the middle, as wel as her bra, and not a scratch was on her body. A few cuts later and her pants and underwear were out of the way, allowing both older women full access to her body.  
  
The Dolorosa came first, dropping down onto her knees and then bending over as she crawled forward. Her hands pushed Latula's legs apart so that she could crawl closer, and then place her head between the teal blooded student's soft thighs.  
  
Her jade colored tongue then slithered out, and began to lap against the warm, slightly moist lips. The librarian found that she quite enjoyed the taste and was soon lapping very eagerly, as she always ended up doing while in this sort of position. She moaned slightly herself, even as her and Mindfang's captive moaned, beginning to sweat. Latula's eyes were shut tight, mouth practically hanging open from the pleasure.  
  
At this point, Mindfang decides to step in. She steps forward and leans over. As her lips meet Latula's, she forces her crotch against the back of Dolorosa's head, pressing her harder against Latula's crotch and pussy, holding her there. The cobalt blooded gym teacher then wrapped an arm around the back of her student's head and began to force her tongue into her mouth, practically down her throat.  
  
Meanwhile under her, Latula was squirming as she felt like she might cum soon. Her moans were all but muffled by Mindfang's lips and tongue, yet the Dolorosa's tongue only served to create more moans, lapping rather hungrily and aggressively at her slit, sliding in and out every so often. The Librarian's nose was practically pressed against Latula's clit as well, nuzzling the sensitive nub as she licked.  
  
Finally, the teal blooded student could take it no more, stiffening up as she orgasmed. Her fluids washed out of her pussy, splattering on the Dolorosa's lips and cheeks, though the librarian tried to swallow as much of it as she could. Realizing that the girl was spent now, Mindfang let go of her and took a step back, her tongue running over her lips before hiding back in her mouth.  
  
"Weeeeeeeelll~ I think that that was a nice warm-up, don't you my dear Dolorosa?" The cobalt blood grinned at her protege as she pulled herself back from Latula, leaving the student panting in the chair.  
  
"Oh yes, it was a very tasty warm-up. Shall we give her a moment to recover, however?" Mindfang nodded, grinning at the librarian. And then she began to undress, soon revealing her moist, cobalt-dripping lips.

Back in time a bit, Porrim stepped into the room that she had been assigned, and was greeted by two other teachers as well. None other than Redglare, wearing the usual strange, tight latex nurse's outfit, and Disciple, the drama teacher, wearing absolutely nothing.  
"Porrim!" Disciple said excitedly, raising her hands into the air. "I'm so glad you can make it! We're going to have sooo much fun!" This solicited a smile from both Redglare and Porrim, as all knew what Meulin said to be true.  
  
The Jade blood has spent plenty of time at the nurse's office, volunteering to help her out. One thing lead to another, and Porrim spent plenty of boring hours joining Redglare in experimenting with her rubber and latex fetishes. She had also been a part of the drama program here at the school, and knew what Disciple liked as well.  
Barely a minute later, Porrim was slipping off her dress, allowing her large, jade-tipped breasts to bounce slightly due to the student never wearing a bra. And then she tossed the piece of clothing to the floor and dropped to her knees, crawling towards Disciple and licking her lips.  
  
The olive blooded thespian raised a hand for Porrim to stop, however, and then indicated to Redglare. "Why don't you start things off?"  
  
"Oh, don't mind if I do." The nurse grinned, showing off her rows of almost shark-like teeth. It took her only a few steps to get between Porrim and Disciple, sitting down with her legs spread wide.  
  
And then she grabbed Porrim's hair, yanking on it to drag her down, forcing the girl's lips against her latex covered crotch.  
  
"You know the drill, Maryam." Redglare cackled slightly. Porrim began to kiss and lick against the teal blood's latex crotch then, feeling her soft lips from underneath.  
  
She continued this, completely focused on her task. This kept her from noticing as the Disciple slipped around behind her. The cat troll quickly pounced, grabbing onto Porrim's ass and squeezing the cheeks playfully. She then pulled they grey mounds apart, eyeing the girl's asshole eagerly.  
  
The drama teacher then leaned down, pressing her lips against the jade blooded student's pucker in a teasing kiss. She sucked slightly for a moment before snaking her tongue out, rubbing it against the tight hole. And then the slippery olive tongue pressed it's way into Porrim's ass, wiggling about and causing Porrim to moan against the latex crotch that she was licking.  
  
Deciding that this simply wasn't enough, Disciple started to rub at the girl's slit, teasing her clit and caressing her nether lips. After much hip bucking and moaning from Porrim, still licking, kissing, and just generally slobbering all over Redglare's crotch, the thespian cat troll slid in two of her fingers, immediately starting to roughly finger fuck the desperately horny student. The jade blood was extremely pleased by this, renewed her efforts at the nurse's crotch.  
  
It didn't take Redglare long after that to finally orgasm herself, panting as her latex grew slightly wet, filled with her viscous teal fluids. Porrim could smell the cum, along with tasting a hint of it through the material. And as Disciple shoved in especially hard, Porrim was practically thrown off the edge, jade cum washing out of her and all over the drama teacher's hand, pooling on the floor.  
  
"Mmm~ I think it's about time to get you two girls cleaned up!" Disciple chimed in excitedly, quickly licking her fingers clean, the rest of her hand still dripping slightly. "And I think that a tongue bath would be just the trick!"

At around that moment elsewhere, Feferi stood on her hands and knees in the other room, Dualscar's bulge stuffed down her throat, and the Handmaid leaned over her, gently caressing the tyrian blood's pleasant bust. The student couldn't help but moan around the violet tipped bulge as it was thrusted vigorously in and out of her mouth. Her tongue licked and lapped at it as she sucked as hard as she could while being teased and pleasured herself.  
  
And finally her efforts were rewarded with the warm spray of violet cum down her throat. The fish troll swallows begrudgingly, and then allows him to pull out, panting.  
"She's an exemplary student, isn't she Handmaid?" Dualscar remarked, licking his lips as he pulled out of the student. The etiquette teacher atop Feferi nodded her agreement before finally standing up off of the girl, allowing her some rest.  
  
Not very much, however, as she soon grabbed Feferi's hand and pulled her up, dragging her over to the plush couch in this room. "Yes, but I think it's time to move on to our next lesson for this girl." The maroon blood dropped onto the couch, and spread her legs. She then pulled the tyrian blooded student up onto her lap, forcing her legs to spread as well.  
  
Feferi's breasts were pressed against the Handmaid's massive ones, even as she felt her pussy gently press against the elder Megidos'. She opened her mouth to ask a question, but thought better of it. Instead, she gently pressed her lips against Handmaid's, hoping to be rewarded with a kiss. She was more than surprised when she received just that, feeling the teacher gently kiss her back.  
  
Her maroon tongue played with Feferi's own fuchsia one, teasing gently. Feferi practically purred as the Handmaid's hands caressed her body, feeling herself tingle in ecstasy. This would not last for much longer, however, as one of the Handmaid's hands waved over at Dualscar, inviting him over as she raised the student's crotch slightly, creating some space between them.  
  
Easily guessing what Handmaid wanted, Dualscar stepped over, stroking his bulge to full mast. He then began to slide it in between the two pussies, grunting with pleasure as the maroon blood let go of the fuchsia blood's hips, sandwiching his cock effectively between them. The violet blooded teacher was excited by this, however, and began to thrust back and forth, moaning loudly.  
  
This subsequently caused the two ladies to moan as his bulge rubbed against both of their slits. They were both very turned on from previous events, and could feel climaxes approaching with every slam of Dualscar's hips against their combined ones.  
  
And plenty of thrusts later, they could feel violet spunk shoot up from between them and splatter against their breasts and bellies. However, Dualscar did not stop there, thrusting several more times until finally they too orgasmed, coating his bulge and crotch with their cum, the mixed maroon and fuchsia dripping down his legs as well. Handmaid's hips and legs as well received a healthy coat of Feferi's fuchsia material.  
  
All three panting, Handmaid set Feferi next to her, allowing Dualscar to back off and head to a side room in order to clean up. Meanwhile, the teacher wrapped her arms around Feferi warmly, holding the girl against herself and practically purring, her hand running over her hair as she pet her, both slowly drifting into a nap, very tired out as all of the students and teachers here today must be at that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. That's the end. Requests are open in my askbox on tumblr as always ( kingofaoda.tumblr.com ), as are the new option for Commissions if thou doth desire.


End file.
